


天星剑王，诞生

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 不要被一本正经的标题骗了，只是一个小短打的抹布七给肉。起源是坐垫太太一句：“有人发现泳装的腿上有很淡的一条伤疤，瞬间色情度UP”我 炸 了。七给过去捏造，精神异常。文内涉及虐杀无辜、碎尸、抹布、轮奸、射尿、尸奸等过激因素，不能接受的请点叉关闭。后续可接七给二姐那篇。





	天星剑王，诞生

没有人知道，其实十天众的首领其实是疤痕体质。留在他身上的伤痕，总是会沉淀出令人不快的永久痕迹。  
然而当他穿着泳装到海边度假的时候，却需要极其仔细的观察，才能发现他腿上原来有一条很淡的伤疤。  
那道不易察觉的细小伤口，却是让“希耶提”成为“天星剑王”的契机与永恒的罪证。哪怕只是不经意间指尖轻轻擦过，那些混沌的迷乱的疯狂的污浊的失序的快感痛楚高扬悔恨迷惘，裹挟着畸形的热度，从记忆的深渊中狂啸着一路喷涌而出，压迫中枢神经吞噬大脑皮层咬穿额前叶，让他产生一阵轻微的、一闪即逝却又绝类高潮般的眩晕。  
人的记性居然能如此持久又清晰，真是可怕。  
希耶提漠然地逐根蜷曲起手指，略为失焦的眼神带了点漫不经心的杀气，似乎想要找出肇事的那段骨肉，砍掉切碎扬风吹散，眼不见为净。  
迟钝的大腿肌肉到现在才轻微地抽搐了一下，带着点小心翼翼的讨好意味。他稍稍斜了下眼，余光下落，终点处是被太阳晒得发白的细沙。  
海浪声忽然变得十分遥远无趣。他站在无人的椰子树荫下，沉默许久， 忽然一声冷笑。

七给年轻时，仗着自己武艺高强浪过头，鬼混堕落放荡结果被利用，干下了屠城灭岛的大件事。那个伤口是苟延残喘的幸存者妹子拼着最后一口气，用根本杀不了人的小刀刺伤的。

希耶提其实也觉得之前似乎有点问题，不过强行说服自己，为了麻痹思考跑去鬼混。为了找刺激，他甚至溜到背景不干不净的男娼馆，客串高级男娼挑选客人玩乐。被妹子刺伤时，他正跪坐在软床上，被男人从背后打开大腿操到忘形，半流半溢断断续续地射精。  
妹子是扮成服务员混进来的，刺伤后马上被保镖们在头目眼前乱刀砍死，到死仍在疯狂地控诉怒骂诅咒。血溅到希耶提脸上和身上，正在艹他的男人却高兴得哈哈大笑，以为这是什么助兴节目，粗鲁地把他的乳尖揪到变形，将人按在榻上往死里操。

血溅到脸上的时候，希耶提感觉自己分成了两个人。还有着一点温度的那个，沉溺于肉体纯粹的欲望，迎合着快感随波逐流，肆意地发出男娼般的淫荡呻吟。  
“小美人，别害怕，让大爷我好好疼你……”  
体型健硕的中年男人似乎将他身体的抽搐与颤抖误读成了恐惧，满是老茧的宽厚手掌带着异常的热度，在他起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤上游走。欣赏着虐杀现场的男人发出野兽般的亢奋喘息，肥厚的唇舌不厌其烦地舔舐过希耶提白皙的侧脸与肩脖。男人一边大力抽插，一边执拗地反复拉扯揉掐他红肿变形的乳头，在他张嘴哀叫的时候，扳过那形状优美的下巴，强硬侵犯吮吸那熟烂敏感的口腔粘膜。青年因腥臭黏腻的口水发出咳呛时，下体也随之间歇性地收紧，夹得男人舒爽无比，吼叫连连。  
深深插入体内顶弄着肠道的粗大阴茎，随着少女凄厉的惨叫越来越热，越来越硬，肆无忌惮地反复蹂躏着内脏。在少女发出最后一次不成声的泣血时，龟头凶猛地撞进了结肠。  
他感觉有电流贯通全身，似乎连眼球都在这冲击下微微翻白。他又听到自己令人嫌恶的声音，如同农场里肮脏污秽的猪猡一般，四肢松软脱力，淌着口水吐出舌头，发出喔、啊、喔、啊的断续呻吟。  
这反似取悦了那名嫖客，毫无品味可言的粗俗哄笑充斥了整个房间，他甚至将被干到失神的青年当作自己的“赫赫战功”，故意每一次都狠狠顶进结肠口，让青年丑态毕露，引得刚刚杀了人的保镖们纷纷狂笑着鼓掌喝彩。  
嫖客又玩了好一会儿，才射在了青年体内，神清气爽地下床坐到旁边休息，举手示意保镖们去继续玩弄床上那个金发的年轻男娼给自己欣赏。呼吸粗重的男人们两三人一组，迫不及待地解开裤带……

另一个希耶提没有一丝感情波动地冷眼旁观着这荒诞淫乱的一幕，甚至还有闲心走到少女尸骸——或者说，肉块的旁边，指尖轻轻地触碰了一下变成紫黑色的血泊。

“……冷的啊。”

接下来漫长的时间里，希耶提被相当凄惨当作泄欲物品一般地轮，各色花样体位，羞辱性的污言秽语。双龙啊，上下同时侵犯啊，双手不允许空闲要同时帮男人们撸啊，连腋下都被阴茎摩擦戳刺什么的。  
在最后一个保镖在头目体内射尿完毕，准备退出来的时候，仰躺在床上、双脚被大大拉开的金发青年忽然单手抓住了保镖男的半张脸，食指和中指插破了眼球，深深抠进了保镖男的眼眶。男人的鲜血淋在他满是精液与污物的腰腹间，同时下半身还在贪婪地收缩，榨干了惨叫挣扎着男人最后一滴体液。  
他一脸漠然地召唤出剑拓，插穿了这个男人的脑袋。

房间里其他人还在下流谈笑，称赞小贱货够味耐艹下次还来玩他，结果被男人撕心裂肺的惨叫震傻了。  
希耶提直挺挺地坐起来，把尸体压倒在身下，以骑乘的姿态，动作徐缓而优雅地一点点抬腰翘臀，让尸体仍有余温的性器缓缓褪出来。差不多到了龟头的位置他还停了一下，轻声嗯了一下，反而又微微沉下腰，把那根东西重新吃进了一些。

整个过程中，数十把剑拓以最残虐的方式，将床下的空间化为了血海。

最后他又用着死人半硬不软的性器当按摩棒，顶着前列腺给自己来了一次高潮。完事后爽爽快快地坐起来，那根东西拔出去时发出轻微的啵的声音，被灌了一肚子的精液混着尿液流了满腿都是。  
他若无其事地踩过尸山血海，走到洗浴间洗澡。洗了一会儿觉得不满意，就唤出天星剑神，一个抱起自己张开腿，另一个脱掉手甲给自己体内做清理。  
洗干净后，他赤身裸体拉起终突那个披风往肩上一披，没有擦干，半干不湿的光着脚就走了。

真正触动他的，并不是那个被无辜卷入的少女的惨死，而是他从头到尾都对这个纯粹而不幸的受害者没有半点感觉的事实。  
对比惨死在眼前的无辜弱小，他真的更重视和素不相识的男人继续进行快乐的性爱。  
被侮辱性轮奸不作反抗而是积极迎合，事后忽然暴起杀人，都在确认自己的共情边界到底在哪里。

希耶提能够感受到肉体的快乐与疼痛，但精神却始终有着游离感。  
之前他不愿多想跑来花街，其实并不是出于负罪感和“我做错事了吗？”的自我苛责，而是对自己本性有所自觉，从而对自身的生存危机感到恐惧。  
常识让他知道，自己这样的异常会被整个社会排斥抹消，以维护整个世界的稳定运转。虽然没有共情，对生死不太看重，却也不愿意接受在没找到完全燃烧的机会之前死去。  
他确定自己现在是想活下去的，直到能寻找到那个让自己燃烧殆尽的时刻。  
于是走出房间的时候，他想，那么就让天星剑王出现吧

这是希耶提给自己打造的一个人设，去扮演天星剑王的时候，他可以很轻松，可以不用去思考。不是天星剑王的希耶提，反而需要继续烦恼自己的本性，在漫长无望的道路上挣扎求索。

天星剑王，莫得感情。


End file.
